Radiant Fading
by Trevor X
Summary: She lay unmoving, her greatest task completed. Now all she could see was the sparks of mana as they flowed away into the sky...


**Radiant Fading**

**By Trevor X**

**-- -- --**

It was over. All the heartache and loss, all the labor and toil, all of the blood, sweat, and tears. Gilgulum had been denied, its master beaten. Celebrations were taking place all over Terresia, as those who had been devoured by the rogue world were returned to their families. The defenders of the three main towns were hailed as heroes, and each returned to their own place full of the gratitude of the populace.

It was over. And now everyone was leaving.

Shiala lay against the foot of the World Tree, where she'd found herself when she lost the strength to stand anymore. She'd put up a brave front for Mormo and Kannono when they'd said their goodbyes, not willing to let them see that she was weakening. They'd already seen enough of that during their journey, they didn't need to think about anything other than their worlds now.

It was the least she could do for them. They'd seemed so happy; what right did she have to take that away?

She would miss them, true, but more because she'd become accustomed to their presence than to any endearing character that the two possessed. After all, who would _want_ to deal with a puffball that constantly talked, blubbered, demanded, and ate? Or an amnesiac girl who had managed to get herself on Chester's 'little sister' list?

Not to mention the fact that Mormo was worthless in a fight. At least Kannono had that down to an art form, even if her constantly cheerful manner had gotten annoying at times.

They were gone now, riding away on the seeds of new worlds.

She could still see some of the seeds as they continued to lift into the air.

Raine had taken one look at the phenomenon and lit out for the highest roof in town so that she could observe it better. Lloyd and Genis had followed on her heels like stray puppy dogs, both awed by the sight. Shiala had a feeling that most of the others were observing the same thing from their own cities. She didn't blame them; after all, it was exciting and new, something never before recorded in the history of the world.

It was Life, and they were all living.

So why did she feel like she might be dying? It was a lonely thought.

Looking down, she could see the sparkles of light as they passed through her body. '_I'm fading away._'

So absorbed in her own ruminations, she missed the sound of footsteps drawing near. Only when the person sat down beside her did she register the noise and look to see who had come to keep her company. Perhaps unsurprisingly, it was the leader of Aililly's Ad Libitum guild. The man sat silently watching, waiting perhaps for her to speak.

"Kratos... am I dying?" It was a very real fear, the strongest that she'd ever felt. She wanted to live, to grow, to experience. To have her existence taken away was terrifying.

Kratos sighed, seemingly as reluctant to speak as he'd been most of her journey. Turning to the sky, still filled with the rising seeds, he voiced a thought. "Those seeds... they are the worlds that Gilgilum devoured, are they not?"

Shiala nodded faintly.

"And I would assume that restoring these worlds took up much mana, on top of the relentless usage while we were fighting for our homes." Kratos paused, turning back to the silent descender beside him. "That being said, I believe that the World Tree is weary. I would surmise that it wishes to rest now, and that you as its manifestation, wish to rest as well."

He shook his head gently. "I think you are falling asleep."

"Not dying?"

"No."

"That's good." A contented sigh. Shiala's eyes closed, the descender no longer having the inclination to keep them open. "I really wish I could have seen it, this world. I wanted to, more than anything."

"You've worked hard, and now is a time to rest." Kratos' voice still reached her ears. "When you return, know that the world will know of your sacrifices and successes. Your friends and comrades will spread the tale through each generation, and when you wake again, know that friends will be there to meet you. As will the world that you worked so hard to restore."

A tiny smile ghosted over the descender's lips. "Tell them I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye?"

"Of course." Kratos nodded, even though Shiala wasn't looking. "I'll speak with them; I'm sure they'll understand."

"Thanks." The words were whispered now, but still audible in the silence that permeated the World Tree. "I think... I think I'll rest now."

Her body remained visible for another few seconds before a slight breeze picked up the fallen leaves and whirled them around her, obscuring her from sight. The wind settled as suddenly as it began, the leaves fell, and Shiala was gone. The World Tree had taken back its own.

The mercenary at its base remained there for a time, silent. At last he turned and made his way back to Aililly. When the world was ready, she would return.

_"So the freedom of the world rests safe... You, Shiala, are indeed our liberty personified..."_

-----

AN:


End file.
